


Jerk.

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: Two rival in the fight to the death just having an indescribable awkward moment together, before one of them just brushed it off and say, "It's just a prank, bro."





	Jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Short Sub/Scorp fan-fiction for the 1st April. I was seriously forget what day is today and almost got killed by it (not really).

The heavy strike hits him hard in the left side of the head, leaving the pain ringing in his ears. He might even heard a cracking underneath the hood's thin fabric. The world is twirling, the losing of momentum is forcing him to take a few steps backward. The specter coughed up red liquid inside his own mask then shakes those loud screeching in his ears off and slowly regaining his balance once again.

The cyromancer dressed in blue, soaked in warm blood, walking toward him like a hunter walking to his weakened prey, with an eyes of a bloodlust beast. His cold blue eyes vibrant in the darkness of the freezing night in the woods. The blood feast has just begun.

"Tonight is the night you will die," his blue clothed opponent bluffed a big fat lie. The truth is HE is going to be the one who will get killed.  
Hot blood rushed in arteries and veins. His face was all heated up from the blood pumping. Raging. Nothing in his head but the intent to kill. Scorpion fakes his stance and aims his blow once the Lin Kuei takes another step. Unfortunately, Sub-Zero had predict his next move already.

Though agile, but with his broken heels it was consider a difficult thing to dodge the counterattack. The cold hands caught both of his punches. "Just give up already," Sub-Zero snarls aggressively while struggling with the strong forces in his palms.

Scorpion at his limit. He pushed the cyromancer off before gives him a roundhouse kick right in the jaw. Luckily, the silver mask had reduce quiet a load of damage or else he might have to live a life without it. The kick sent him flying and hits against the tall tree. Numbed. His spine might be broken, but whatever. This is the fight that he started and he has to win the war.

Sub-Zero did a signature ice slide move of his to take down the specter. But before his opponent head hits the ground, the cyromancer catches him by his waist. Being five feet from the ground, the two bend over and lay down next to one another. Both suffering from the broken bones. The Lin Kuei seems to not completely knocked out, yet. He climbed over the specter's body with a sharp shard of ice, about to claiming this demon's life.   
Eyes shut, knowing that death is coming, soon the knife in those cold hand will plunge deep in his skull. Scorpion prepares to embrace the death.

 

Except that he didn't die nor stabbed. He's still half-dead and laying on the ground. Scorpion looks up above just to meet a pair of a crystal clear eyes. The Lin Kuei stares back at him and untie his silver mask.

Sub-Zero kissed the specter on the forehead, cold cheeks burning. "April fool's day," the cyromancer said in his cold usual tone and gave him an unusual warming grin. He positioned himself awkwardly, slowly standing up as if nothing happened. "It's a tie today," he gave an excuse before limping away and gone in the mist of storm, leaving the specter in a mixed emotions and indescribable frustration.

"What The hell?" That's what the only words in their brains.

Scorpion who was confused gave himself a little time to recalled of what's happened earlier. He touched his face where he was kissed. The specter cheeks was heating up again, not from the fury but from the embarrassment and the fact that he enjoyed it. 'Those lips sure are really cold,' the thought is so shameful that he stops thinking and considering a Hara-Kiri.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some stupid plot that left in my last two brain cells.
> 
> And I swear to myself to stop writing Sub/Scorp for a while... guess I can't do it.  
> I should consider stop writing MK ff for sometime and go live a life.  
> jk april 1st. I don't even have life... *sob*


End file.
